


volatile compounds

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, HP: EWE, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-02-21 22:57:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2485304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is so cheesy and I'm almost ashamed (almost).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. one

Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy went over the plan one last time.  

Harry and Hermione had come to Malfoy Enterprises a week ago after she found something off on the bi-monthly controlled substances report all potions manufacturers were required to file with the Ministry. The three had worked to discover the problem, with Draco and Hermione spending hours going over the reports against purchasing and shipping receipts.  It seems that one of the lead potions chemists in Draco’s company had been raiding the potions division’s secured stores for some time and that a newly automated reporting charm on the storerooms had finally uncovered the crime. Draco and Hermione worked well together, much to both of their surprise, and Hermione was a little sad they wouldn’t have the chance to continue doing so now that the case was going to wrap up. Today they were going to apprehend the perpetrator and take possession of the illegal potions he was selling.

Harry was going to take the potions chemists into custody while Hermione and Draco were to secure his illegal product stash and wait for the all clear. With these goals clearly in mind as they made their way down the corridor to the potions division Harry turned left to go after the criminal while Hermione and Draco went right to the old lab the man had used for secret storage.  Instead of finding the room empty and securing it they found the apprentice potions chemist holding a vial up over a small caldron.  The man gasped in surprise as they entered and threw the vial in the air as he disappeared.  The vial landed in the caldron and suddenly a small cloud of fine powder exploded from it. Hermione had spun around at the flash of the powder and was now facing Draco who stood a few feet away in front of the door.

“Don’t Move!” Draco yelled.  “Do you smell that, Granger? Like almonds and honey? It’s _Luxuseria Pollensa_.”  Hermione and Draco had both read of the volatile compound potion during their NEWT level potions class.  When the two liquid parts of the potion are finally mixed they combust in an extremely fine powder which is absorbed through the skin. The potion is so unstable that it can exist for less than 2 minutes on any surface before it neutralizes, giving off an observable shimmer as it turns to harmless dust. If it touches skin though it is absorbed and the potion creates a lust so unquenchable that the person exposed would go mad in a matter of days and eventually die.  The potion was exceptionally difficult to make and the ingredients were not only extremely rare but also highly controlled.  There had been no known incidents of anyone even attempting to brew the potion in the past 100 years.  Until today.

“Malfoy, if it’s touched us –“ Hermione was almost positive that Draco was out of danger as he was standing so much further away, but she feared she would not be so lucky.

“It’s not.  We just have to stay still and it will be fine.  Just one more minute.” He tried to reassure her.

“If it’s on me,” Hermione’s eyes pleaded with him as she continued, “you’ll have to get Harry and tell him.  You’ll have to take my wand and lock me in here, when the side effects start I’ll be dangerous.“

They both knew the only hope was for the exposed person to achieve an orgasm with the help of another person.  It was the only way to protect against the effect of the potion, the biochemical release from an orgasm would bind with the potion and neutralize it before it could do any damage, but it had to be done very quickly after exposure and the potion required that it could not be done alone.

“Maybe Harry can get Ron . . . I mean, we broke up a long time ago, but we used to, and he’s my friend, so maybe he could . . . “ Hermione’s voice trailed off.  The lab bench and floor near Hermione began to shimmer for a moment before returning to normal, but just as she was about to sigh in relief she felt a strange sensation against her cheek

“Granger, ummm.”  Draco saw the shimmer on her skin and knew she had felt the potion entering her system.

“I felt it.” Hermione tried to keep her voice steady as she willed herself not to panic.  She thrust her wand towards Draco before backing away, “Lock me in, and get Harry.  Maybe he can find Ron in time to neutralize the potion in my system.” 

She saw Draco turn to the door, but instead of going out he was locking them both in.  Hermione started to let her fear surface; she now had no wand and had just been dosed with the most dangerous lust potion known; why was he locking himself in with her? In less than half an hour she would be all over him and any other person she saw with the high probability of injuring or even killing them in the process, but just now she was vulnerable, at his mercy.

“No, nononononono, you can’t!  I don’t want . . . you can’t mean to take advantage –“ she cried.

“I wouldn’t!  I swear it. “ Draco looked around the room and seeing a box of _Veritaserum_ ready to ship he grabbed a vial and held it up for her to see.

“Do you know what this is?” When she nodded he unstopped the top and swallowed the contents in one gulp.  “I swear I will not take advantage of you, please do me the same courtesy,” he said as he nodded to the empty vial before setting it on the nearest lab bench. “There’s no time to get Weasley or anyone else. We’ll have 15 minutes maximum to neutralize the potion.  Will you allow me to help?”

Hermione knew that in taking the potion he was making himself vulnerable as well.  She knew he would now answer any question she asked truthfully and completely, likely revealing things he couldn’t even admit to himself under normal circumstances.

At her hesitation he added, “Granger, my trousers will stay on and firmly fastened, I give you my word.  Will you permit me?”  Draco extended his hand and after a moment Hermione took hold of it.  Draco led Hermione to the back of the lab where all of the benches were empty and clear of caldrons and boxes. Draco helped Hermione sit on one of the benches before saying, “In light of the situation I think it best if you tell me if there is anything that works especially well for you.” 

Hermione blushed to the roots of her hair. She couldn’t stop wondering why he was doing this, and being unable to ask questions annoyed her to no end.

Draco took off his jacket and threw it over a chair, he noticed the sour look on her face as he was loosening his tie, “You’re more out of sorts because you can’t ask me anything than because of the potion which might cause you to go mad and die?  Oh Granger,” He chuckled as Hermione gave him a look, “I have an idea, but you’ll have to trust me.”

“An idea?” The words escaped her before she could think of the consequences.

Draco narrowed his eyes at her because her response was far too close to a question, “In therapy I learned that sometimes it’s easier to talk when you can’t see anything, or anyone, so I thought if you would allow me to cover your eyes,” he held up his tie, “and yes, I was in therapy, for years, I had what they called post-traumatic stress after the war and-“

“Stop.”  Hermione knew that he would go on for hours because of the _Veritaserum_. Draco inclined his head gratefully to her as he raised the tie in his hands.  Hermione nodded and let him bind it over her eyes. His tie was made of the finest silk and it felt smooth against her eyelids.  She heard Draco take a deep breath and she did the same.

“Is there anything specific that  . . . you like?” Draco asked softly. She could feel him near her, his breath moving over her cheek towards her ear.  He was near but not touching her.

“Erm, well, um” Hermione stammered, she was beginning to feel warm but knew it was too soon for the first sign of the potion.

“Will you allow me to touch you?” He gently asked. “With my hands?” he specified.

“Um yes, that seems, prudent.” She replied.

She felt his hands near her knees, he touched her gently, smoothing his palms up and down her thighs on the outside of her skirt. She felt him shift closer, moving so that his body was barely touching hers as they both inhaled. One of his hands moved to her bare knee and started stroking the outer side and top of her thigh under her skirt. His hands were large, and she could feel a few rough spots on his otherwise smooth skin.  She wanted to ask where the calluses were from but knew that she couldn’t.

“Your skin is so smooth” he whispered.

She found it really was easier blindfolded, “I, um, I like umm, talking . . . explicit, and um, maybe just a bit coarse.” She was blushing nearly purple at the admission.

She heard him breathe in sharply and his hands shook for a moment as a shiver ran through him.

“Lift you hips,” he said after clearing his throat. As she complied she felt his other hand slip under her skirt and he took hold of her knickers at her hips. He slid them smoothly down her legs and then his hands returned, both of them on her bare thighs now. He guided her to sit closer to the edge of the table and then pushed her skirt up as he gently he opened her legs.

“You’re so beautiful,” he was talking softly again as his hands warmed her thighs. “Will you let me touch your pretty cunt?”

“Ah!” She gasped; a jolt of arousal ran through her, “Yes, more.”

His fingers gently brushed her bare labia, becoming firmer and moving to part her so he could stroke her inner lips, sliding his thumb across the patch or hair at the top.  “You’re so smooth, and warm, and, AH, oh you’re so soft, Hmmm you’re getting wet, that’s it, Hermione, just a bit more, then I’ll slip my fingers into your wet cunt.”

“Yes, you can also, um, maybe, tell me, um, thatI’vebeengood.” She added in a rush.  She loved that, loved praise in bed but she was always too embarrassed to ask for it.  She was afraid he might laugh. 

“And have you been good?” He asked smoothly as he started rubbing gently over the tiny piece of skin hooding her clit.

“Ah!” She cried and rocked her hips against his fingers as she quickly became extremely wet.  She could feel her nipples had hardened and were rubbing against the lace of her bra. 

“Have you been a good girl?” he slid his long fingers into her and continued to play with her clit with his thumb, “That’s it, rock against my hand, fuck my hand with your sweet cunt, Hermione. Good girls get their sweet aching pussies to come, and you’re so very good.”

“Ah, Ah yes, yesyes, more.” Hermione gasped. “You can also, um, maybe, say things you would do.” She added.  She was holding on to the edge of the bench with white knuckles.

She heard him swallow before saying, “I would love to lick and fuck your tight little pussy, see how many times I can make you come for me.  Such a good sweet girl, I would rip that shirt open and suck on your firm tits as my hand pleasures your cunt, I’d make sure you would come over and over before I’d slide my thick hard cock into you.  I’d make love to you for days, fuck you hard, make your pussy weep it’s juices onto me, get you so slick it would run down our legs.”

She let go of the lab bench and grabbed for him, holding on to his strong shoulders and burying her face against his chest and neck as she moaned and cried out.  He smelled wonderful, clean and masculine.

“That’s it, you’re so close, getting so tight and slick, my very good girl.”  He moved gracefully to his knees before her and his mouth found the swollen pearl of her clit.  Her hands had slid up his shoulders and into his hair as he moved.  She held him to her as he sucked and licked and swirled his tongue, humming, curling his fingers inside of her all the while, his other hand cradling her bum as one finger very deliberately brushed over the tight hole of her ass, making her gasp and shake and push back.

Her orgasm built and built, she knew it was unstoppable even before it crested and smashed over her in waves of heated pleasure. “DRACO! YESyesyes!” she cried as she came hard against his face.  She tensed as she came, her pleasure continued in long waves even as her grip on his soft hair eased and the tensed muscles of her thighs started to slacken. His licks softened but didn’t stop, and his hand slowed but didn’t pull away until the aftershocks stopped pulsing though her.

When she stopped shaking she pulled his silk tie down from her eyes and blinked against the light of the room.  He was looking up at her hopefully. When she smiled at him Draco smiled as well and rose to his feet in front of her.

“You should get Potter, let him know about the apprentice.” Draco politely handed Hermione her wand and when he elegantly stepped back she noticed his tented trousers. 

“But, you, um.” She looked to his face and then down again. “I can-“

“I couldn’t possibly,” he interrupted, “I mean I wouldn’t presume, I just mean, um, you should catch the apprentice before he tries anything else.“ Draco finished with a wave towards the door. “I’ll find that _Veritaserum_ antidote, I think there’s some around here somewhere.”

Hermione’s mind focused again on work as she hopped off the bench and was about to start towards the door.  “Draco, Thank you,” she said, turning back to face him. She quickly moved to his side and stretched up to leave a light kiss on his jaw.  He smiled at her as she moved away and gave her another gentlemanly bow of his head as she left to find Harry and track the apprentice.

It was only after the door closed behind her and he found some of the antidote that he noticed her lacy knickers on the floor. He lifted them carefully, gently touching the lace and silk with his fingertips as he closed his eyes and thought of what just happened.  He pulled his jacked back on and very carefully secured her knickers in his breast pocket.  He could swear they felt warm against his chest through his pocket.

 


	2. two

The weekend following “the incident” (as Hermione mentally called it) found owls flying back and forth between Draco’s office window and the small balcony at Hermione’s flat.

 

**Malfoy,**

**Thank you again for your help. I believe I left an item behind in the old storeroom but subsequent attempts to retrieve it have been fruitless. I wondered if you might have noticed if I left something.**

**H. Granger**

 

_Granger,_

_It seems only fair that I have something of yours as you have something of mine._

_-D_

 

**Malfoy,**

**I do apologize, I had your tie cleaned and sent it to your home a few days ago.  I assumed you had received it, as it seems you haven’t I can try a tracking spell or I can certainly buy you another if you’ll tell me where to find one.**

**I am truly sorry,**

**H. Granger**

 

_Granger,_

_I received the tie days ago, that’s not what you have.  Come to lunch tomorrow and we can resolve this._

_-D_

 

**You mean at your house?**

 

_Something wrong with my house, Granger?_

_-D_

 

 

Draco waited hours for her reply, pacing in front of the window, and now he frowned as he read it.  

 

**Draco,**

**I’m terribly sorry, I will immediately return whatever I’ve taken if you can tell me what it is. Please don’t think me ungrateful, I am well aware that your actions that day saved my life and I don’t know how I can ever repay such a kindness. However, I think it best if I not visit your home again.**

**I would be very appreciative if you would simply dispose of the other item if it won’t be too much trouble.**

**I am sincerely sorry for any inconvenience,**

**H. Granger**

 

An hour passed with no word from Draco when there was a knock at Hermione’s door. 

Two delivery men had just brought in the largest bunches of roses Hermione had ever seen. Only half a minute later Draco’s majestic white eagle arrived to perch at her balcony railing after dropping a note in Hermione's hands.

 

_Hermione,_

_In my clumsy attempt to appear clever and funny I have instead shown myself to be tactless.   I apologize for my thoughtlessness._

_The small owl arriving momentarily has an item for you.  I have no wish for you to return mine._

_If you will agree to speak with me at the time and place of your choosing I would be most grateful._

_-Draco_

As she finished reading a small white owl flew in and dropped a carefully wrapped package on the small spot of table not covered by roses before he joined the eagle to perch on her railing.  Hermione opened the package to find a pair of carefully folded knickers in the box.

She lifted the scrap of lace and silk from the box, and exclaimed, “These are not my knickers” to the two birds watching her.  The birds only looked at each other and then back to her with not even a 'hoot' in reply. The undergarment in her hand was identical to her own, with the exception that these had obviously never been worn.

 

 _Sneaky bastard_ , she thought as she reread the note.  She dropped the box on the table in some annoyance when she noticed that she was smiling.

 


	3. three

Draco was relieved when he got Hermione’s reply saying they could meet for drinks the next evening.  However, his relief lasted only until he was called in to the Ministry early the following morning. He was directed to a private conference room near Potter’s office where found Harry Potter and Ron Weasley standing next to the table in silence. 

“Potter.  Weasley.” Draco said as he stepped in to the room, pulling the door shut behind him. Ron had been facing away from the entrance but rounded on Draco as soon as the door closed.

“You evil fucking ferret!” Ron was redfaced in anger.

“Ronald!”  They hadn’t even heard Hermione push the door open to come in behind him.

“Everybody calm down, we can discuss this like adults,” Harry tried.

“Discuss what exactly?” Hermione asked as she stepped between Draco and Ron and folded her arms, regarding Ron suspiciously.

“We’ve arrested the apprentice, and taken his statement,” Harry said it as if to prompt her.

“And?” Hermione said stubbornly.

“And, he admits to everything, including dosing you two with _Luxuseria Pollensa_.” Harry was looking more and more uncomfortable.

“He didn’t dose us both.” Hermione stated.

Harry looked relieved immediately.  “See Ron, I told you it was fine-“ 

“It was only one of us.” Hermione continued, “Honestly, if you bothered to read my report you would already know this.”

“You put that in a REPORT?!  Granger, are you kidding?”  Draco finally burst in to the conversation just before Ron moved around Hermione and his fist connected with Draco’s jaw.

“Ronald!”  Hermione shoved Ron back and jumped in-between them again.

“I don’t care if he was going to go mad, Hermione, you shouldn’t have had to-“  Ron started.

“RON! It was me, he was the one who saved ME!” Hermione tried to reason.

“What? Hermione no, don’t defend _him_.”  Ron knew she had too good a heart and he was sure Malfoy had exploited it.

“I’m not, I’m telling you, I was the one exposed to the potion and _he_ had to save _me_.”  Hermione implored him to understand as she continued to push him back.

“But Harry said it had to be done right away, he said 15 minutes, and you take a lot longer than 15 minutes-”  Ron was sure she must have been covering for Malfoy.

“Bloody Hell!”  Harry said as he brought his hands up to his face.  Hermione froze, shocked that he was talking about this.

Ron continued, “- I’m not complaining! I told you I never minded and that is honestly the truth, but I know how long it takes you and I-“

“Oh Merlin, stop talking,” Harry cried from behind his hands

“But Harry, remember I told you when I tried –“ Ron kept going.

“RON, STOP TALKING NOW!” Harry had finally had enough; “I didn’t want to hear it then either.  She’s like a sister to me, Ron.  How would you bloody well like it if I told you all of the stuff that Ginny likes to try?  Because your sister is quite wild, let me tell you-”

“I don’t care if you are trying to make a point right now, you do not say that shit about my SISTER! My pregnant little sister!” Ron took a few steps towards Harry as he yelled.

“Yes, Pregnant! Pregnant with my child, and just how do you think that happened?”  Harry was practically bouncing.

“STOP!” Hermione yelled.  After an exacerbated sigh she continued, “Now, I was the one dosed, and Draco helped me.  Ron, you need to apologize for punching him.“

“What did he do?”  Ron’s eyes narrowed.

“That is not your business!” Hermione said primly.

Ron just stared at her; red in the face with his hands on his hips as he regarded her crossed arms and nose in the air. Harry groaned, this was exactly like every fight they'd had years ago when they were dating.  First the yelling and stubbornness, then the standoff, and then the inevitable last word would come.

“And for your information he was a complete gentleman about the whole thing, not that either of you deserve to know that.” Hermione continued, “And as for the timing, well he's quite skilled.”

“Huh?”  Ron was stuck on the last part.

“They’re called manners, Weasley, you might want to look into it sometime.”  Draco said, rubbing his jaw and smirking.  “Now, if that is what you called me in for on a Sunday morning?” Neither Harry nor Ron replied, “I thought so.  Brunch?” Draco asked as he offered Hermione his arm and escorted her out of the room, down the hall and into the lift. Draco was still smirking when the lift doors closed.

“Malfoy, where are my knickers?” she asked once they were alone.

“Oh Granger! Is this a game?  Is there a prize if I figure it out? My first guess would have to be the obvious, but that seems too predictable.  Wait, does that mean you’re not wearing any?”  He teased.

“No! You!” Hermione took a deep breath before starting again, “Where are the knickers I was wearing the other day in the storeroom? You sent me a new pair, I want to know where mine are.”  And then a small furrow creased her brow as she continued, “And, what have I got of yours? I’ve looked through my pockets and I can’t find anything I might have taken.”

“First things first, Granger.  Are you currently wearing knickers? I’m afraid I cannot continue this conversation until we clear up that point.” He gave her a flirty smile and she huffed when she realized she was smiling back.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him before a devious smile slowly bloomed on her face, “Accio my knickers.” she said as she held out her hand.

Her knickers flew from Draco’s jacket pocket into her waiting hand and she smugly raised her eyebrow at him.  Draco was flushed in embarrassment when he suddenly realized, “Wait, so you’re not wearing any right now? Oh Granger, you’re full of surprises!”  He stepped closer to her as she pressed a hand to his chest to stop him.

“The other day, why wouldn’t you let me reciprocate? And why did you try to steal my knickers?”  She asked.

“I would never accept favors from a lady in return for the honour of bringing her pleasure.” He tried to move forward again but her hand only allowed him an inch closer.

“So you never accept _favors_ from _ladies_?” She asked with narrowed eyes.

“That’s not what I said and you know it.” He held her gaze with his as he said, “I was raised to believe that receiving favors does not automatically obligate a lady to give them.  It’s the only instance in which I was taught NOT to keep score." He tried to take another step closer and this time she let him. "And, if the lady were to fancy me . . .” 

Hermione was sure he was about to kiss her when suddenly the lift doors opened, startling them both and ruining the moment.

“Why did you take my knickers and then send me another pair?” Hermione asked as they slowly walked through the empty lobby from the lifts towards the Ministry floos.

“I wanted something of yours, since you have something of mine.” Draco finally answered after a long pause.

“I _do_ wish you would tell me what I have of yours, I didn’t mean to take anything and I’m sure I should return it.” Hermione said as she turned to him.

“It’s not something I want you to return.” He said as he looked at her fondly, “And, you agreed to go to brunch with me.”  Draco smiled as he pulled her gently into the nearest floo.

 

 


	4. four

Hermione found herself walking out of a floo and into one of the most elegant restaurants she had ever seen.  The restaurant was terribly busy but the maître’d’ recognized Draco and moments later they were seated at a beautiful table in a private room and a waiter was delivering mimosas.

Hermione looked around uncomfortably, sure that the glass in front of her cost as much as her new sofa.  

“Draco, I am sorry I feel uncomfortable returning to your home,” she said, looking down at her hands as they lay folded in her lap. “I considered your invitation for a long time before I replied.”

Draco reached around the small table and took one hand from her lap as he said, “I’m sorry that I didn’t consider your first visit, and the fact that returning might make you uncomfortable.”

As he held her hand she noticed again the contrast from his smooth skin to the calluses on his hand.  She brought up her other hand and used both of her smaller hands to hold his up to take a better look.

“What are these from?” she ran her fingers over a callus, “I wanted to ask the other day but, well, it wasn’t the appropriate time.” She continued to study his hand intently, stopping in embarrassment when she saw how he was smiling.

“They’re from flying mostly, I think. Some might be from work on potions, research and all that.” He replied, leaving his hand in hers.

“You’re doing your own potions research?” She asked.

“I’ll have you know I’m not just some clueless figurehead sitting in an office.” He laughed, “Doubt my abilities, Granger? I’ll have to give you a demonstration sometime.”

Hermione laughed softly at that and looked down at his hand again.  She studied the lines in his palm and his long fingers, suddenly realizing that the fingers she was delicately stroking were the ones that had been inside of her.  She flushed at the thought and finally released him to reach for her drink.

“Speaking of that,” she started after swallowing half of her cocktail, “Why exactly did you?  Give me a _demonstration_ I mean.”  She emphasized the word to make her real meaning clear.

“You know there was no time.  To get past Potter’s stubbornness alone would have taken an hour, and it would have had to come directly from you and-“

“And that’s the only reason?” She interrupted as she sat back and observed him.  He was leaning forward towards her.  His hand was still on the table, the palm facing down but otherwise it was where she had left it. 

He took a deep breath before looking away; after a long pause he started again, “I wanted so desperately to kiss you . . .” before trailing off.

“In the storeroom?” Hermione asked, a small line furrowing between her eyebrows.  She knew she would have let him kiss her, she’d been thinking since that day that she was disappointed that they hadn’t kissed.

He smiled, and she could be wrong but he might have flushed just slightly across his sharp, pale cheeks. “No, before. When we were working late, when I saw you absorbed in untangling all of that paperwork to get to the answer.” He looked up at her with his lovely pale silvery blue eyes.  “I was planning to ask you to dinner that day.”

“And then . . . you didn’t want to anymore?” She asked.

“And then I couldn’t think straight,” he said with a tip of his head to make sure she caught his meaning, “and then you were gone, and then I was worried you wouldn’t want to talk to me, and then I made an ass of myself trying to invite you to lunch-“

“You didn’t-“ She tried to interrupt.

“I did.” He continued, “And then I stole your knickers, which I am not sorry for, and I was planning on finally asking you tonight when we meet for drinks.”

“You’re not sorry?” Hermione laughed, leaning towards him.

“I would do it again, if you were wearing any now.” He flirted back at her, “And again, are you really not wearing any knickers?” He questioned playfully.

“You are obsessed.”  She teased as she leaned closer.

“Well?” He swallowed.

“No, I’m not.”  She breathed the words nearly against his lips before halting. She smiled and held herself still.

“Oh, Granger-“ he moaned as he closed the last of the space between them in a kiss as he slid off of his chair and onto his knees. He took hold of her chair and used it to slide them closer together, kissing her all the while. Her hands moved to his shoulders, then onto his neck, into his hair, one finally resting on the side of his face. When she stopped to breathe, to calm her racing heart, she kept her hand there as she leaned her forehead against his. 

“You’re quite skilled at that as well.” She breathed into the small space between their panting mouths.  Draco just smiled, moving in to kiss her again, more slowly, more deeply.

The next time their mouths broke apart Hermione opened her eyes.  She started in surprise and sat up straight, though her hand remained on Draco’s cheek, “We’re in a restaurant.”

“Hmm?” Draco’s eyes had still been closed until she spoke but the sound of her voice made him stop and look around.

“And they brought the food.” He said before laughing, “I didn’t even notice.”

Hermione started laughing as well, she leaned in and kissed him on the cheek and then whispered against it, “Back to your chair, I’m famished,” making him laugh harder.

They were smiling, still under the influence of each other’s kiss as they started to eat.

“Ugh!” Hermione gulped around her first bite.

“It’s cold!” Draco said around his before he started laughing again.

*

After spelling the food hot again they finally ate, interrupting the meal with conversation and more laughter. Time was passing unnoticed until Hermione looked towards the windows, “Draco!  It’s nearly dusk!”

“It is,” he noted, “And you have a date to get ready for this evening.  I believe you’re meeting a very handsome wizard for drinks.”  He stood and smirked.

Draco offered her his hand while she laughed at him. Hermione took his hand and stood, but then instead of letting him escort her to the exit she used her grasp to pull herself flush against him.  “Perhaps my date would like to meet for that drink at my flat, in a few hours.”  She looked up at him as she spoke and slid one hand up his chest.

“I think any man invited to your flat would consider himself both honoured and extremely fortunate.”  As he spoke he ran his hands lightly over her arms, up to cup her shoulders and hold her close.  He swallowed, she could see him calculating, his eyes searching her face before he continued, “Running about without knickers doesn’t seem like the kind of thing a good girl does.”

She smiled at him coyly and shook her head, willing him to catch on.

He let his voice fall deeper as he asked, “Perhaps, perhaps today you’re a naughty girl?”

“Perhaps later I’ll let you find out if that’s true.” She gave him one last quick kiss before backing out of his arms and apparating home to get ready for their date later that evening.


	5. five

Hermione was smiling wide when she appeared in her flat with a pop.  Her smile continued as she quickly tidied up and all through her shower.  She emerged from the steaming water feeling fresh and soft and beautiful.  Her smile began to fade with the steam, as her image was finally discernable in the bathroom mirror so was a furrow between her brows.

Since returning home her mind had been replaying the day, the kisses, the flirting, the incident, the time working with Draco, and then it had finally drifted further back, back to Hogwarts. Hermione looked at herself in the mirror and frowned, the furrow deepening; what was she doing? Was she just going to jump into bed with him?  Was she going to forget everything prior to this past month?  She certainly wanted to sleep with him, she desperately wanted him to do that thing with his tongue again, but something about this just felt off.

An hour later when Draco knocked at her door the furrow was still there.  He smiled at her when she opened the door and handed her the bouquet of roses he brought with him.  “The past has caught up to us then?”  Hermione took the flowers and looked down at them sadly.  “Would you like to go out?” he asked. “We could talk.”

“You still want to spend the evening with me?” Hermione asked in return.

“Granger, my only hope is to spend time in your company, if you would like that as well I will take you wherever you’d like to go and we can do whatever you would like to do.”  Draco leaned against the doorframe as he brought one hand up to Hermione’s face and ran the pad of his thumb gently over the little furrow between her brows.  She noticed he hadn’t tried to come in to her flat.  “I’ll let you ask me whatever you like, as many questions as you want.” He offered with a little smile, still stroking the furrow.

Hermione finally smiled a little in return and stood aside, “Please, come in.”

Hermione closed the door behind her and directed Draco to the sofa.  “You’re really going to let me ask whatever I want?”

“Whatever you want.” He agreed before adding in a rush, “With one exception, you can’t ask what you have of mine.”

Hermione scowled at him, which just made him smile in return. “Why do you want to stay?”  She seated herself at the opposite end of the sofa, turning to face him.

“I like spending time with you.” He said it so softly, reaching along the back of the sofa to brush his fingers over her wild curls.

“And you knew I’d let you in after you offered to answer any questions I had?” She asked.

“Yes,” he laughed, “I was quite sure that would get me out of the hallway."

Hermione shook her head, “I understood us working together, there was a common goal, and it was to your benefit, let’s not forget that.” Hermione challenged, “But I don’t-. . .Why me? I mean you hated me! You did, I remember-“

“Hermione,” Draco interrupted as he slid closer to her, trying to calm her, stroking her shoulder and over her hair. “Please, I can explain. More than explain, I can show you!” Draco stood suddenly and held out his hand.  “Let me show you my lab, you’ll understand if you see it.  I’ll bring you right back as soon as you want to leave, it won’t take a moment.”  He kept his hand extended as Hermione looked at it, unsure.  “Please.”  He said softly.

Hermione slowly took his hand and stood, allowing Draco to gather her close to his side, a moment and a small ‘crack’ later they were standing in a large white room.  Draco released Hermione and let her turn, taking it all in with widened brown eyes.

“The office you saw before is just for meetings, this is where I work most of the time. Over there, behind the glass is a clean room environment, negative pressure in addition to wards to prevent contamination of anything in here.”

Hermione made a full circle, “It’s amazing.” And it really was, he had mixed muggle and magical equipment, a very expensive looking electron microscope was on one bench next to a large caldron, a few scattered pens, and a stack of worn notebooks with an ipad on top.  On another bench she noticed a laptop hooked up to a large monitor. “Who are you working with?” She asked.

“No one, it’s just me.” He looked confused by the question.

“That’s an ipad.”  She pointed to it as she spun around to face him, “ _You_ have an ipad?  And electricity!”  This was not a thing Hermione thought possible.

“That’s what I wanted to show you.” Draco suddenly looked unsure. “I’ve never let anyone except Snape and my Parents in here before. It’s because of you that I had the vision to build this.  You see, for the longest time it didn’t make sense, _you_ didn’t make sense. I was told for as long as I can remember that I was going to be extraordinary, but then I got to school and there you were.” Draco smiled at the memory, “It used to make me so angry that you were better than me in every subject. I spent every holiday and all of the summer after first year complaining about you.  My Mother finally gave me a talking to; she said I couldn’t show my jealousy because it was a weakness.  I didn’t even know that was what jealousy felt like, I’d never been jealous of anyone before.”

“You hated me.” Hermione said sadly when he paused.

“I didn’t know how to admire you then.” They had taken seats in a couple of rolling stools near a clean lab bench and Draco used his long leg to pull her closer before he reached for her hand and held it gently. “It took me years to understand the feelings you brought up in me, and I had to find my own way to get here. The therapist helped, but mostly Snape inspired me.  He stayed with my parents while he was recovering after the battle; we talked every day. He’s the one who pointed out that your early education in muggle science was just one major advantage you had over me.  You have always had a way of approaching things that is unique in the wizarding world, combining that with your considerable intellect and magical abilities left a sheltered, narrow-minded, boy like me in your dust. Snape tutored me in muggle sciences for a while, then I struck out in my own direction, combining the best advancements and practices from both worlds.”

They sat like that for a while as Hermione took in what he was saying.  Draco finally added, “I’m sorry I was hateful toward you, I like to think that if I had known better, if I hadn’t been so insecure . . .” He finished with a sad look.

Hermione lifted his face with her hand to his jaw, “You bought an ipad, because of me?”  It was all so much, she was taking it all in but to know the way he really saw her was almost overwhelming.

Draco laughed and pulled her closer so he could hold her face in his hands as he said, “I bought an ipad because I liked it. I learned not to be scared of muggles and muggle technology because of you.  You’ve challenged me, Hermione Granger, and I finally learned to be better for it.”  He leaned in as he finished and left a kiss to her forehead. 

“Do you want to see what I’ve been working on?” He asked as he sat up.  Hermione nodded eagerly and he spent the next hour showing her his research and taking notes on her many questions. 

As Draco wrote down her most recent comments Hermione joked, “So, you like me for my mind?”  He didn’t reply and she noticed that once again he seemed to be flushed as he kept his eyes down on his notes.  “Oh, perhaps for **more** than my mind, Malfoy?” she teased.  “Is that why you didn’t offer to call things off tonight?”

“I am still quite selfish, and didn’t want to lose the chance to spend the evening with you.” He said, still looking down.

“Draco, I am sorry about running so hot and cold today.”  Hermione raised his face with one finger to his chin, “And, thank you for showing me all of this.”

“Thank you for trusting me.” He dropped his pen to catch her hand as he moved closer.

“Why did you really keep my knickers?” she pulled him in even closer and whispered her question into the small space between them.

Draco leaned in and breathed the answer next to her ear, “Because I can’t stop thinking about you.”

Hermione closed her eyes and nuzzeled his cheek with her nose, leaving light kisses against his jaw.  “Tell me.” She whispered.

Draco took her in his arms and they were back in her flat a moment later.  This time he didn’t release her once they reached their destination, but held her snuggly against his chest. 

“Take me into my bedroom and tell me.” She ordered him, running her hand up his chest, still kissing the side of his face and whispering quietly.


	6. six

Draco kept kissing her as he lifted Hermione off of her feet and made his way to her bedroom, setting her down only when they were standing next to her bed.  Hermione hurriedly threw her jumper over her head and reached for him, pulling him onto the bed as he dropped his jacket.

“Tell me, tell me,” she whispered.

“I’ve craved the taste of you from the moment you hopped off of that bench,” he said, kissing her as she gasped.  Draco started kissing a spot behind her ear and pushing his nose into her hair, “Hmmm, you smell like vanilla and roses, you smell like home.

His hands and mouth ran over her as he said, “I have wanted you for so long, do you know that?  I saw you once; you were all alone in the library shelving books. It was just closing and I was on my way out when I saw you down an aisle. You dropped a book from the huge stack you were carrying, and when you bent to pick it up I saw the most fascinating sight; your perfect little bum. You were wearing plain little cotton knickers and it was the sexiest thing I had ever seen.”

“Off, shirt off.” She said, pushing at his shoulders. Draco was half out of his shirt in moments and Hermione ran her hands over his chest.  He was pale as milk and lean and beautiful. “Naughty boy, looking up my skirt, “ she laughed as she sat up to kiss his chest, inhaling his clean scent as he finally got his hands free and brought them to her hair.

“Your lips are sinful, I lost time kissing you today, I could kiss you forever.”  He mumbled the last word against her lips, humming and moaning into her mouth as he cradled her head in his hands.  Hermione’s hands ran over him, everywhere she could reach she found ridges of muscle, smooth skin, and finally the coarse hair on his hard belly.

He stopped her before she could reach his belt. He laid her back and then pulled down each strap of her bra to hang over her arm before gathering her close as he lay down on his side next to her. He nosed and kissed across her chest and slid one hand behind her back, sliding over soft skin to unhook her bra. He pushed it away to play with her hardened nipple with the tip of his tongue. Hermione loved attention to her breasts, loved even just the sight of them, she writhed under the sensation of Draco’s tongue, his suckling mouth, his fingers, watching the delicious image of him with his eyes closed and his face in ecstasy, his mouth working over her hard nipple.

Hermione’s head tipped back at the sensation of his fantastic mouth, she squirmed, held his head to her breasts, and threaded her fingers through his hair.  She sought purchase with her hips against his body and when she couldn’t find it. She finally tried to reposition but Draco caught her arms, he slid his large elegant hands lightly up to her biceps and pushed back, just a little. Her breasts thrust even further forward and she gasped, she looked down at him and met his silvery questioning eyes.  His palms pulsed on her arms and his hold on her became firmer.  The ache between her legs increased tenfold, making her groan and buck.

Draco finally broke away from her breasts to say, “Now play with your perfect tits for me while I finish undressing you.” Hermione moaned and slid her hands up, rolling her hard nipples against the centers of her palms, pinching and pulling at her own breasts as he pulled off her pants and knickers and ran his hands reverently over her legs and hips and belly as she shifted and writhed, seeking his touch. “Your skin is like silk, my beautiful wanton girl.”

He lay back onto the bed and used his hands on her hips to twist so that she was on top of him, “I’ve spent years thinking of you riding my tongue,” he said next to her ear, “up you go.”  Before she could even make her shaking knees move all the way up the bed he had curled at the waist and his mouth was on her hip, her mound, his hands on her ass, pulling her to his mouth.  Hermione grabbed the headboard as he brought her forward and his tongue moved between her lips, a flick to her clit and then the tip of it slid to her entrance and curled inside of her.  Draco was moaning blissfully between her thighs as she rocked on top of him, his hands sliding back between her cheeks, fingertips teasing at her.

Hermione wasn’t sure if it was minutes or hours later when she came, the pleasure so intense it was all she knew.  Shaking and weak, she fell to the side to catch her breath as Draco kissed his way from her hip to her neck.  His hands roamed her heated body, stopping to cup her, moving to her waist, running up to gently lift a breast.  He was working the spot behind her ear again, gently, slowly, and she found herself moaning and twisting in response.

“You’re more fantastic than I’ve even remembered,” he said, Hermione just laughed at him.  “Are you still sensitive, or ready for more?” 

“More?” Hermione moaned, she couldn’t even think yet. She curved and twisted with him, running her hands over his arms as they moved around her, running her hands over his strong shoulder.  She turned in his arms, as she moved to throw one leg over his hip she encountered an unexpected sensation.

“Your trousers are still on?” she said in shock, making Draco laugh.  He pulled her close and tried to resume touching and kissing her.  “Wait, wait,” she pushed at him, “I want these off. Now.” She moved to grab his belt but he caught her hands.  He looked into her warm brown eyes, searching, calculating, before releasing her hands to kiss her again.  Hermione pushed him onto his back and attacked his belt.  She worked it and his trousers open and slid her hand in to fondle him, making Draco’s eyes roll back at the touch of her small hand.

Her hand was gone as fast as it had appeared and she was suddenly shoving his clothing down his legs, leaving him bare and hard in the cool air of her bedroom.  No sooner had he bent his knee to help her pull his trousers and pants free than her hands were running up his strong thighs and her hot mouth was on him, she played her tongue over the ridge of the head and then she was twisting and turning her head to move her lips to play wetly over his glans.

“OHSWEETMERLINFUCK!” Burst from his mouth and Hermione raised her head to laugh.

“Keep talking for me,” she said as she moved to straddle him, pumping his cock a few times as she moved in to position to ride him.

“Oh yes, Gods you’re so beautiful, yes, Hermione. You feel amazing.” She slowly lowered herself, leaning forward and letting her breasts just barely brush his chest. Draco lifted his hands to fondle them, keeping his eyes on her face.  Hermione moaned and smiled down at him, he felt perfect. She rose up slightly, a move that made his whole body convulse, she laughed deep in her throat and then lowered again, this time taking all of him. “Ohhh fuck you’re tight, my good girl, my goddess.” He curled at the waist to kiss her, letting her suck on his tongue as he moaned.  He fell to his back as she sat up and rocked and bounced and moaned on his cock, “Fuck Hermione, you’re going to kill me.”  She could see him in the dim room as he watched, she could feel his eyes on her tits as they bounced, and his hands touching and pinching her nipple a moment later as his other hand curled over one cheek of her bum. 

“You are magnificent, I’ve imagined you like this . . . so many times.  Oh, you have the most beautiful tits I’ve ever seen, your pussy so wet and perfect.”  Hermione sped up, riding him harder and harder as he spoke. “Oh, Oh, wait.”

Draco lifted her off of him as she whined in protest, he put her on her knees and moved in behind her. He put each of his knees on the outside of hers with his hands rolling her hips back and up he positioned his cock to thrust shallowly into her pussy.  “You’re too much,” Draco said into her hair, "You undo me."  He held her with on hand between her breasts so her back was tight to his chest, the other hand splayed over her mound, fingers trailing and brushing her clit.  “You make me lose myself, your pussy feels far too good.  I had planned to take my time with you, pleasure you until you fell asleep in my arms, but you’d have things your own way, greedy little miss.” He was smiling, his thrusts were hard but shallow, it felt amazing but it wasn’t enough for her.

“Please, please, please, please,” Hermione begged and whimpered and tried to push back.

“Anything you want, I’ll give you anything, always.” Draco whispered. “You want to come for me?” Hermione nodded. They moved again, Draco turning her and lowering her to her back.  Hermione grabbed him with her legs, held tight to his ribs on either side as he thrust into her again and again, making her scream.

“Yes! Oh yes yes!” She was sure she’d be hoarse tomorrow but didn’t care.  He was thrusting deep into her again, twisting to kiss her shoulder, up her neck to her cheek and back to the spot by her ear.

“Come for me, please come for me,” he chanted as he went faster.  Hermione used her legs to pump herself on his cock.

“Yes! YES!!” Finally her orgasm hit, a white explosion behind her eyes, her nerve endings were sending pleasure from ever pore of her body as he continued to thrust.  She heard him, through the shocks and jolts of euphoria, he was repeating her name, almost incoherent; he suddenly thrust deep and froze in a stuttering scream.

The moment his muscles relaxed he melted to her, gathered her gently close and held her to his chest like something precious. Hermione had never felt so sated or so cherished.  She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, taking in his clean masculine smell and the new scent of sweat and sex that covered him.

They lay tightly together for a long time before Hermione’s brain suddenly clicked back in with the message that she had just had fantastic sex with Draco Malfoy.  She started to recall everything he had said in the moment when suddenly-

“Oh no you don’t,” came the sleepy rumble of his voice.

“Don’t what?”

“I can feel you thinking, and there will be none of that. Not tonight. If I have to keep you in a persistent state of orgasmic bliss, I will.”  He was tenderly playing with her wild hair.

“But-“

“Don’t test me, Granger.” He said against her lips before kissing her again, sliding his tongue wetly into her mouth and pushing the thoughts away until morning.


	7. seven

Hermione woke early, as she always did. She smiled before even opening her eyes, and smiled wider when she did.  Draco was sleeping deeply next to her and he looked young and angelic, pale eyelashes fanned out on his even paler cheeks.  She got out of bed as gently as she could, trying not to wake him.  Her feet hit the floor an inch from the shirt he had been wearing last night and she grabbed it on her way to the kitchen to start tea. 

After easing the door almost closed Hermione pulled on the large dress shirt and buttoned a few buttons.  She had a cup of tea and left the rest in a charmed pot to stay hot for when Draco woke.  She stood in her living room, watching the sky brighten, wrapping her arms around herself and enjoying the feel of Draco’s shirt.  She nosed the collar and inhaled deeply.

Suddenly, she was propelled quickly backwards. Hermione let out a small yelp of surprise and held her arms tighter around herself as she sailed over a chair and down the hallway, crashing first into her bedroom door and then to Draco’s chest, thankful for seeker’s reflexes as his arms closed over her and they fell back to the mattress with an “oof”.

“Are you hurt?! Did I hurt you?!” He was frantically checking her over as she raised her head.

“What . . . what happened?” Hermione gingerly released her limbs from the tight ball she had made of herself.

“You’re wearing my shirt?” Draco said in wonder.

Hermione looked down at herself, “Oh, erm, yes well . . . “

“I _accio_ ’d my shirt when I couldn’t find it, I’m so sorry it must have dragged you across the flat-“

“Oh, OH!” Hermione looked down, noticing that Draco was nearly dressed.  She gently moved off of him.  She realized he must be in a hurry to leave and suddenly felt like a fool for parading about in his shirt.  “You’re trying to leave, I’ll just um, if you’ll give me a moment to put something on-”

“NO! No.” Draco looked distressed at the idea of her returning the shirt but Hermione had already scrambled off of Draco, off of the bed, and in to the bathroom to retrieve a robe.

_Two minutes, two minutes_ , her inner voice chanted.  If she could just keep from crying for two minutes he would be gone and he wouldn’t see.  She quickly changed into a cozy old bathrobe and returned to the bedroom to return Draco’s shirt.  She had not expected to find him back in her bed, his jacket and trousers lying neatly over the footboard at the end of the bed. 

Draco looked up hopefully when she returned, “I don’t want to leave! I just, you were gone when I woke up and I thought you wanted me to go-“

“Idon’twantyoutogo!” the words tumbled out of Hermione’s mouth as she quickly sat on the edge of the bed.  Draco looked relieved at her admission, but Hermione’s emotions were a little frayed by the past few minutes and she looked down sadly at his lovely and undoubtedly expensive shirt, now wrung tightly in her hands.  “I’m sorry,” the few tears that had built up behind her eyes threatened to leak out, “I don’t know how to do this.”  She released her tight grip on the shirt and laid it on the comforter, trying in vain to smooth out the wrinkles.

Draco gently tried to take her hand to stop her, and when that didn’t work he scooted down the bed to her and pulled her into his arms. “What is it you don’t know how to do?” he said in that quiet whisper that she couldn’t help but answer.

“I don’t know how to do morning-afters.” She said into his shoulder, face down, hands still trying to smooth the shirt that was inches from being crushed between them.

Draco took a deep breath before confiding in a whisper, “I don’t either.  That’s why I panicked and thought I should go.”  He stroked Hermione’s back through her fluffy old bathrobe.

“I made tea.” She said, lifting her face.

Draco smiled; he moved his hands to hold her face and kissed her softly, letting his tongue drift into her mouth for just a moment. “Tastes excellent,” he murmured. Hermione laughed and crawled into his lap, pushing the wrinkled shirt to the side and putting her arms around his neck.

“So, Hermione Granger is a shirt thief. I must say I find that information shocking.”  Draco held her and stroked his hand over her hair.

“I . . . I just wanted something of yours close to me.” She said so quietly he almost wasn’t sure he heard her.  Hermione felt a wave of tension leave Draco’s body as he held her tighter, laying back into the pillows and carrying her with him. They scooted and tugged until they were both completely under the comforter, like being inside a great white cloud all their own. They lay close, facing each other as Draco pushed wild curls and waves back from Hermione’s face.  She saw his fond smile, the softness of his eyes, and she smiled back.

“I know why you stole my knickers,” she said, “Though, the fact that Draco Malfoy steals knickers is something I’m sure would surprise no one.”

Draco laughed at her joke but replied, “I have never even considered stealing anyone’s knickers, except for yours.”

“You can’t give me a puzzle and expect me not to work it out.”  Hermione said sincerly before she took a deep breath; she looked into his lovely light eyes as she said, “I have your heart, don’t I?”

Draco swallowed, making his throat bob, but his eyes were locked on her delicate face, “Yes, you do,” he whispered.

Hermione kissed him, releasing his lips only to say, “You’ve got mine as well” against his mouth before losing herself in his kiss, his touch, his scent, his taste all over again.


	8. eight

Hermione was moaning into the bed from her position on her stomach, Draco’s strong hands working knot after knot out of her shoulders and back.   For the first time ever she had owled in to work in favor of enjoying a decadent day in bed. 

“Granger.  Hermione, there’s something I need to tell you.” Draco said softly. His large calloused hands felt like heaven as they glided and kneaded over her.

“Just don’t stop,” she moaned louder, “Don’t stop.”

Draco laughed but continued to work on her back. “I need to tell you something, and I hope you’ll see how important it is that I’m telling you this, that I want to never have a secret from you . . . “

His sentence was cut off when Ron Weasley burst into the bedroom and shot a hex at Draco that only his Quidditch reflexes allowed him to evade.  Though the hex missed him his momentum in dodging it resulted in him being knocked back off of the bed and onto the floor with a hard thump.

“Draco!” Hermione scrambled over the side of the bed after him.  “Oh Draco, are you alright?”

“Hermione, get away from him!” Ron came around the bed towards the naked couple on the floor, wand still held ready.

“S’fine, I’m fine.” Draco told Hermione as he sat up on the floor as she fussed over him.

“Ronald Weasley! What are you doing here and what do you think you’re doing hexing men in my bed?!” Hermione stood before remembering that she was quite naked.  “Ron! Turn around!”

“Wha? But Hermione!”  Ron pointed at Draco as if that explained everything.

“He’s here because I brought him here. And, I am naked! You have to turn around! Right Now!” 

“You brought!?” She shoved at him trying (and failing) to turn him with her small hands. “But I’ve seen you naked before, Hermione.” Ron said, he rolled his eyes as he slowly turned to face the wall.

“That is most certainly not a valid reason why you should get to see me again.”  Hermione tugged on her robe, glancing back to see Draco rise from the floor and pull on his pants before sitting down on the bed.  “Please, please let me take care of this,” she pleaded as she knelt by Draco, holding his hands, worried he would retaliate as he had when they were younger. 

Draco closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “For you,” he nodded.

Hermione kissed his head, “lay down, I’ll be right back,” she whispered. Hermione placed her hands firmly on Ron’s back and marched him out of the room.

“You are very lucky you’re my friend because I am giving you 2 seconds to tell me what the hell you think you’re doing.” Hermione marched him directly to the fireplace, releasing him only to cross her arms over her chest and letting him see the barely restrained anger in her face.

“I was waiting to talk to you, um, at work, to apologize for yesterday.  I shouldn’t have said . . . things, private things, shouldn’t have talked about us, um, together, from before. I’m sorry Hermione.”  Ron was pink with embarrassment though he met her eyes as he apologized.

“Thank you, Ron, I appreciate your apology. Now, why did you come here? And why did you try to hex Draco?”

“You owled in to work. You’ve never owled in to work. Not once. I came through to check on you, I was worried you might be sick, or angry with me, or both, but then I heard you say “’Don’t, Stop’ and I ran in and saw him holding you down . . . “

Hermione cradled her forehead in her hands as he spoke and moaned in exasperation.

 “ . . . but it was the other kind of ‘don’t stop’, the good kind, I see that now.” Ron finished, looking down at the floor.

“Yes. Well.  He nearly had the knots out of my shoulders, all of which you have brought back!”  She emphasized her point with a sharp poke to his arm.

“But, but Hermione it’s _Malfoy_!” He emphasized the last word in a whisper, as if she didn’t know whom she had in her bed.

“Yes, Malfoy.” She said sternly before she tried to hustle him into the fireplace. “And you better bloody well get used to it.”

“Wait, you took the day off to spend with MALFOY!?” Ron’s eyes widened as he looked at her, “Bloody Hell! You really like him!”

“Yes, I really do.  Which means, you will have to apologize to him as well, for your behavior both yesterday and today.  And you better make it really good.  But not just now.” She finally got him into the fireplace and she thrust the tin of floo powder at him with a stern look.

“But ’Mione,” In response to his whine she just tightened her lips into a hard line and continued to look at him, floo powder tin still held out in her hand. “Ok, ok.  I’ll apologize to him.  Blimey, Draco bloody Malfoy.” Ron shook his head even as he took a handful of floo powder and disappeared back to the Ministry.

Hermione returned to her bedroom to find Draco was still wearing only his pants, pacing up and down the room next to her bed. She made him sit down on the bed as she ran her hand over his hair and shoulders, checking for lumps and bruises from his fall.  He took one of her hands, looking into her eyes and said, “Granger, if you ever, for even a moment doubt my feelings for you, I want to you think back to this day when I held my temper while Ron bloody Weasley hexed me flat onto my naked white ass.”

“And what a lovely firm ass it is.” She smiled at him and playfully batted her eyes and kissed his cheek.

“Minx,” he laughed.

“Draco,” Hermione pulled him back into the bed. “Are you still going to answer all of my questions?”

“Of course I will.”

“Last question then; who taught you not to keep score?”

“Last question! Now there’s a lie of ever I heard one.”

Hermione hit him with her pillow, “Last question of the morning! Because I’m going to make us some lunch after you answer.”

“The short answer? My Father, well both parents really, and also Snape.”  Draco sat facing her and took a gentle hold of both of her hands.  “The long answer is part of what I was going to say before.”

“I will never keep secrets from you, Hermione, you’re the only person in the world I have or will ever make this promise to.” He rubbed soft circles on her hands with his thumbs, “I need to tell you that I had an ulterior motive to my work.  I had been hoping for some time that you might notice it, and that I would be able to use that opportunity to approach you.

It didn’t seem to work, but I wasn’t going to try anything underhanded to get your attention, as much as I might have wanted to. I know you wouldn’t like that, also you’re too bloody smart.  So, when you and Potter showed up to look into the discrepancies with those reports I thought it was a great stoke of luck.”

The furrow had returned between Hermione’s brows and Draco stroked it with the pad of this thumb once again.

“That’s it, the rest, with the potion, that was not me, please I need you to believe that.”

“Of course I believe you,” Hermione trusted him completely.

“When I saw that you were hit with that potion I was terrified, I care for you so much more than you knew then. Hermione, my only interest is in you.  I knew before that I had fallen, but I realized the true depth of it last night.

You see, no one aside from Snape and I know this, but my parents’ marriage is about as far from a cold, arraigned, pureblood business contract as you can get, it’s, they’re, alright here it is . . . I have walked in on them in some stage of shagging so many bloody times I can’t even count them all.”

“Draco!” Hermione gasped and giggled.

“Oh yes, I imagine it’s all very funny if you’re not me.  They could at least remember to lock a door once in a while,“ he pouted.  “Anyway, while my Father might not have been affectionate with me, he loves my Mother dearly and exclusively.  He told me before I left for first year not to play around with girls too much, but to watch for important traits, like loyalty and intelligence as well as elegance and beauty.  He said a lot of men made damn fools of themselves over fickle, brainless witches and that a Malfoy must have higher standards. He said that it was really my Mother who ensured our family’s social status and that his business success was due to her support and love.  He said that she was the key to his entire life, and that he made sure she would never have misgivings about him.  He said that an unhappy marriage is a man’s downfall, and that doubt and mistrust can creep in from all sides, and a man must do everything in his power to give such vile threats no opening.

Before I left for third year he told me that it was vital that I not just take any attentions a girl might offer, and that it was much more important to give what pleasures I could to the girl worthy of my attention.  He said there was no honor or status in taking, that was for the weak and simple, and so I must unlock the pleasure in giving, even if all the girl wishes to give is time in her company.  He told me that if I couldn’t find pleasure in a girl’s presence then the rest would bore me within minutes.  ‘Malfoy’s are above novelty’ he said.

That same year Snape had to give us ‘the talk’, as he was head of house.  He was very clear that a girl’s charms were her own to share, or not, as she pleased. I can only imagine what he said to the girls because almost every boy in Slytherin found himself tested with hand holding.” Draco smiled, “I was one of the few to pass that test without getting hexed.”

“Hermione, I have dated only witches I saw something special in, witches who possessed to some degree the qualities my Father values in my Mother.  And, while I have given my partners whatever physical pleasures they allowed me, I have only slept with those I was very serious about, and never so quickly into my courtship as I have with you. “  He looked deeply into her eyes as he added, “And I have never, ever told any of this to anyone.”

“I did wonder why you held your temper while I handled things with Ron.”  She put her hands on his shoulders and moved to sit in his lap.

“I will support you in your friendships because I know that is important to you.  You won’t ever have to worry about that.  And I will not strike back at Potter or even Ron bloody Weasley, because I will never lower myself in your esteem.”

Draco held her against his chest, steeling himself for the question he needed to ask.

“Hermione, will you do me the great favor of joining me for dinner with my parents?”


	9. nine

Everything was very, very still.  Hermione had no idea how long she had been quiet, but she was sure it was much too long.  Through the silence came the sound of her stomach growling.

“Lunch!” the word burst out of her mouth. “I promised you lunch, and I’m hungry, so, I’ll just . . . “ and she was off of Draco’s lap and down the hall by the time she finished the sentence.

She was pulling basically everything out of the fridge when she heard him in the doorway to the kitchen.

“It won’t have to be at the Manor.” He said.

Hermione stood suddenly, still facing the refrigerator, her eyes wide and her back tense.  She hadn’t even considered that a meal with his family meant going to their home.

“And that’s not why you ran off.” Draco said from behind her.

Hermione closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Counting to 10 before releasing it slowly. 

“I, It’s not, It’s just so fast, and I’m not great with relationship-ish things anyway, and there’s a history there. I’m sorry I needed a moment to think, and . . . “ Hermione trailed off as she turned to face him.  Draco, wearing only his pants, was leaning nonchalantly in the doorway of her kitchen ”and I can’t bloody think with you standing there looking all-“ she waved her hand up and down at him, making Draco look down at himself to try to figure out what she was referring to.  In looking down at himself the muscles of his abdomen shifted beautifully under his skin, inciting her to further incoherence.

“You and your, your” All her mind could process was _muscle and hips and oh Merlin those thighs_ and finally after more hand waving, directed a bit lower, “tight little pants!” she finished, yelling.

“What, these?”  Draco’s face moved from concerned to confused to smug as he ran a hand down his stomach and onto one hip, “If these are distracting you, Granger, I’d be happy to remove of them” He teased, sliding his thumb under the waistband of the dark blue pants nearly painted across his hips and at the same time easily catching the oven mitt Hermione threw at him in his other hand. “Are you suggesting I wear this instead?” He held up the oven mitt, smirking.

“Oh! You!” Hermione grabbed the next thing on the counter, which happened to be a large spatula and raised her hand as if to throw it.

“Will every dinner invitation incite physical violence? Should I have said cocktails?” He teased, raising his eyebrow.  She also realized that he was flexing his chest at her. _That smug bastard_ she thought.

“Oh that is it!” She advanced, spatula in hand as he retreated into her sitting room, trying to keep a chair between them. Hermione faked him out (though probably only because he was busy laughing at her) and got close enough to give him two smacks over the back of those tiny pants before he was once again out of reach.

“I had hoped we’d try something like this, but I thought it would be the other way around.” He quipped as he dodged her next attempt to smack him, faked to one side and used the moment to rush forward and scoop her over his shoulder.  Hermione took the opportunity to continue smacking him on the bum, trying to shove at his waistband. 

“You really are a ferocious little thing, aren’t you Granger?” Draco held Hermione in place with one hand and reached behind his back with the other, easily grabbing her spatula and throwing it back in the direction of the kitchen. 

He set her on the sofa and held her there by the shoulders, looking her directly in the eye before he said, “Granger, if you don’t stop this instant I will call a house elf over here to prepare our lunch.”

Hermione stopped.

“Now, you’ve got the fight-or-flight response under control?”

She nodded.

“Right.  I wish to formally declare my intentions toward you and step one is dinner with my parents.  Are you panicked by the thought of them or of me?”

Hermione thought for a moment.  As her brow furrowed and Draco brought one hand up to run his thumb over the tiny crease.  She allowed the action to calm her.

“I  . . . if it goes horribly with them, will things between us end before they really get to begin?” She asked in a soft voice.

“That mind of yours, always 10 steps ahead.” He smiled fondly and kept his thumb going in gentle circles. “No. No matter what happens with them I will be with you.  You are the woman I want, and I believe I’ve made it clear that that makes you unique in all the world.”  He kissed her forehead as he removed his hand.

“I’m sorry I hit you with the spatula.” She said as he withdrew.

“I’m sorry I’m so bloody sexy that even **_your_** brain can’t function around me.”

“Pompous ass,” she laughed.

“Why Miss Granger, I think you have an obsession with my ass.”

She just laughed at him in reply.

“Now, am I moving too fast by wishing to declare my intention?”  He asked seriously.

“I don’t understand what that means.” She pouted slightly, for if there was one thing Hermione hated it was not only not understanding something, but having to admit it.

“It’s the old fashioned way of saying that I want you to be my girlfriend, and that I want everyone to know it.” He looked at her, expectantly.

“Oh!” Hermione smiled a tiny embarrassed smile.

“Yes.  ‘oh’,” Draco was still waiting.

“Well, yes then.” She was blushing a bit, “I would like that.”  She hesitated a moment before adding, “Draco . . . we can go to the manor for dinner, if you’ll stay with me it will be ok.”  She reached for his hand and looked up at him hopefully.

“I will stay with you forever.” He said sincerely as he raised her hand to kiss her knuckles.

“This means a bit more than 'girlfriend' though, doesn’t it?” She asked.

“Is that a problem?” He countered in reply.

“Not in the least.” She raised herself to kiss him, inciting another loud growl of her stomach.

Draco broke the kiss by laughing, hauling her over his shoulder again and taking the giggling witch into the kitchen for a number of activities, one of which was lunch.

 


	10. ten

The days flew past; Hermione could hardly believe that tonight was the night she was having dinner at Malfoy Manor. Draco had assured her that everything was in place, but she was still so nervous. Things had moved so quickly between them already, and they would pick up additional speed after tonight.

She must have checked her reflection at least fourteen times in the minutes it took Draco to pick her up for dinner.   Now here she was, holding Draco’s hand as he escorted her across the front hall of Malfoy Manor.  As she glanced around she noticed that the house appeared brighter and more colorful than she remembered, with huge displays of cheerful flowers that were not there during the war.  The portraits, all of which had been empty on her previous visit, were now occupied and watching them carefully, many crowded with Draco’s light haired ancestors smiling and nodding as the couple walked past.

Draco opened a large set of double doors, leaving Hermione’s brain to try to make sense of the tableau in front of them. Lucius Malfoy was kneeling on the carpet before an expensive looking chair where Narcissa Malfoy was seated. He held one of her ankles and seemed to be unbuckling the strap of her shoe with his teeth.

Draco groaned, “UGH! You knew I was coming home for dinner tonight!”

Narcissa rose elegantly and swung her leg out of Lucius’s hands, waving her fingers at her shoe which re-buckled itself as she moved, “Draco Dear, it seems we’ve lost track of the time.”  She crossed the room to accept a kiss from her son, only taking in Hermione’s presence after she greeted her son.  “Miss Granger?” Narcissa’s eyes darted back to Draco, “Draco has asked you here to join us?”  She barely kept the excitement out of her voice.

“Yes, Mrs Malfoy, I hope that’s alright.” Hermione smiled and accepted the arm Draco offered.

He cleared his throat, “Mother, Father, may I present Miss Hermione Granger.” 

Narcissa’s face broke into a smile as she quickly stepped forward to hug Hermione, “Oh finally!” she said.

“Cissa!” Lucius said as he approached the group.

“Oh hush Lucius,” Narcissa said, tears evident in her voice as she kept hugging the girl.

“Now see here, there is a sequence-“ Lucius tried again.

Hermione, taken aback by the sudden and intense hug, was patting Narcissa’s shoulder and trying not to topple over in the other woman’s exuberance.   “Does this happen every time he brings a girl home for dinner?” She tried to joke.

Lucius huffed and Narcissa straightened, keeping her hands on Hermione’s shoulders as she looked at her, “Oh my dear, my dear, you’re the only girl he’s ever brought home.”  Hermione took in Narcissa’s words as well as the evidence of the few tears that had trickled down her cheeks.  Hermione turned wide questioning eyes to Draco.

“Did I not mention that part?” Draco looked sheepish.

Before she could react to his comment the floo flared to life and Severus Snape emerged.  He took one glance at the group and said “Oh blast, I did want to see your face,” to Lucius. 

“I’ll show you later, Uncle.” Draco said smuggly.

“Severus, you knew about this?!” Lucius turned towards his old friend.

Snape approached Hermione and gazed directly inter her eyes for a long moment before smiling as he replied, “I’m here to represent Miss Granger in the negotiation.” Snape held the most self-satisfied grin Hermione had ever seen.

Draco took her arm again and led her to the side, away from the rest of the group before he told her in a hushed voice, “I asked Snape to stand for you.  He’s the only person I trust to outsmart my Father.”

Hermione was nodding even as her mind ran 200 kmph, “I understand, yes, he’s the right choice,” she whispered.

“I didn’t want to tell you until he agreed and he kept me waiting . . . You’re not angry?  Because I also think he just looked inside of your mind.” Draco worried.

“Hmm, no. No.  If you told me I might have asked Arthur or Minerva. I would have spent too long having to convince them and we might have been unprepared. You asked me to trust you and I’m glad that I have.  And, I don’t care if he looked, I know he’ll protect me.”  She smiled at him and then thought for a moment longer, “I’m really the only girl you’ve ever brought to dinner?”

The rest of the group had approached them slowly, reaching the couple in time to hear Hermione’s last whispered question.

“My son is well aware that only the young lady he intends to wed would be welcomed at our table.” Lucius Malfoy answered.

Snape silently glided to Lucius’s side, startling him when he said, “We’ll commence the negotiations immediately.” He drew out the last word slowly before moving to the small table at the end of the room, Lucius taking the chair across from him.

“I’ll have dinner held until you finish,” Narcissa said cheerfully as she turned to call for a house elf.

“These things usually take weeks,” Draco whispered to Hermione.  “I’m betting they’ll have it sorted in less than half an hour.  Wine?”

Draco led Hermione back to his Mother before bringing them each a glass of elfin wine.  As the three of them talked Hermione was stunned to discover that Narcissa Malfoy was well versed in her recent charms research and in all of the social causes Hermione worked for.  When her brow furrowed slightly Narcissa uttered a polite laugh, “My dear girl, I’ve known to expect you since he was eleven.”

Draco and Hermione’s surprise stares were interrupted by Snape calling for Draco, “He’s agreed to the terms.”

Draco stood and faced his father at the end of the room.  He grasped Lucius’s forearm as Snape moved into position in front of them.

“Will you, Lucius Malfoy, respect my decision to pursue a romantic relationship with Hermione Granger, whatever form that relationship takes?” Draco asked.

“I will.”

“Will you promise not to make any attempt to harm our relationship, Miss Granger, or her reputation, in any way or by any means?”

“I will.”

Hermione and Narcissa saw ribbons of magic entwine Draco and Lucius’s hands as Snape sealed the vow.

When the seal was complete Lucius stepped away from the other men and offered an arm to his wife, bowing to Hermione once Narcissa accepted. “Miss Granger, my wife and I formally welcome you to our home.” As he straightened he looked to Narcissa, “Now, may we finally eat?”

As the older Malfoy couple exited the room Snape and Draco walked up to Hermione, “You didn’t need the vow, as such, but one can never be too careful.” Snape said.

“You mean he would have been alright with this? With me?” Hermione asked.

“No one can argue against your intelligence, or your beauty.  His concern was only whether you truly love his son.” Snape said the words through a smirk before gliding out of the room to follow Lucius and Narcissa.

Draco looked at Hermione as if it were too good to be true, “You?”

Hermione smiled, “I told you already, you have my heart.  I love you Draco.” She pressed herself to him, feeling his arms close over her back. She tilted her head up to kiss his jaw.  “I wouldn’t have indulged this archaic courtship contract business for anyone else.”

Draco bent his neck to catch her lips, “I love you Hermione.  I love you, I love you,” he said against her mouth as they kissed.

*

Narcissa turned towards Severus as he entered the dining room and took his seat.  “Yes Narcissa, she wants children someday,” waving as he answered her question before she could even ask.

Narcissa smiled, causing Lucius to look at her fondly as he dug a galleon out of his pocket and handed it across the table to his wife.


End file.
